jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
0A11 - Cold War 1879
The technological development and population growth of this world were retarded at some point in the past. Conditions and fashions closely model the year 1879 in most ways, but the people consider it to be 2013, just like Hatsumi Prime. Technology Six Guns, WInchester rifles. Heavy Millitary rifles are like 1903's. Steam Engines are plentiful. Trains, and boat burn coal wood and oil to power their way across the land and seas. Hot Air balloons are occaasionally seen but are considered dangerously unnreliable. In Bustling Eastern Cities, corporations work to design and build more consumer goods. Electricty is a new discovery in some development labs. History Thumbnail The United States inherited the remains of the British Empire after the Massive British-Empire Versus European Coalition War of 1910s through the 1940s. The Romanovs were over thrown and executed. A cadre of Communists fanatics in Moscow founded the Soviet of Socialist Republicss and began the world revolution. The world has crystalized out into the American Mercantilist Order, and the Soviet Republics. The currennt battle fields are China, where the Tsung Dynasty struggles against both Communist rebels and and Mercantilist Occupation forces, Africa, same thing but more disorganized, and India, same deal. South America is even rougher with outright Military Juntas ruling over roiling peasant populations. In The United States In this world, right thinking Americans mirror the mental State of Americans in 1879, unfortunately, making them intensely racist by modern standards. Communists Terrorists and Guerrillas are favorite enemies of Fiction and the world view of Right Thinking People. Fanatics, Pagans, heathens and semi-human nut-cases. Brown people are considered to be inherently less capable of civilization - it is the duty of white people to rule justly, and undertake the long, long process of civilizing them. Resistors are considered to be violently barbaric wrong headed types. People who need to be "Taken care of" before they sow dissent. Groups of rebels strong enough to threaten white domination invoke fear. Such people are inhuman destroyers of all that's good. Many people attribute supernatural influences of good and evil to this process. Soldiers either become violently anti-social racist kill-bots or they become broken men. The West The European powers and former British Common Wealth nations are now Junior Partners in "The American System". These former rivals for power and influence ruined themselves during the war of 1910 to 1945. economies and infrastructures devastated, they turned to the United States which rebuilt them with mighty economic muscles. Communists complain that the American System perpetuates massivee income disparity and supports an industrialist/mercantilist Oligarchy at the expense of the working class. The Mercantilist inteelectual theoreticians nod and say "Yes, this is how Social Darwinism is *supposed* to work." Although there is some cultural backlash against American Domination, in terms of foregn policy, the western powers are dependable lackeys of the United States. Dublin and Colombus Columbus is an agriculture ncollection and distribution point, and a center of industry. Lots of Manufaacturing work. Race relations There is a sizable African American population in Columbus, Agricultural workers and Industrial workers. They are oppressed by "Jim Crow" laws and stricy segregation. There is a small population of Wynadotte Indians in Dublin. They are local farm workers and and warking to get their own farm to a commune on. Meanwhile they operate the Olentangy Indian Caverns as a tourist attraction. Both populations are treated badly by mondern standards. Carefully meeting anonymously in the Olentangy Indian Caverns is a secret community of Communists who are plotting how to over throw the Mercantilist Order of Columbus and central Ohio. They are theatrical, meeting with hoods on in the caves to hide their identities. Encounter 11,12 The PCs come into the cavern during a meeting of the local revolutionary army. Some of these people are naive's who look for idealistic change. Some of them are not sso naive but are not guerillas, either. A small minority are former soldiers or survivors of racially motivated abuse - and they are not kdding about being revolutionary guerillas. Category:Node 0 Category:Alts Category:0A11